The oral route is the most ancient method of drug administration; it is also the safest, most convenient, and most economical. Drugs administered orally can be absorbed through the oral mucosa or through the lining of the stomach and intestines; however, the rate of absorption depends on the ability of the drug to pass through the lipoid barrier of epithelial membranes. For example, alcohol, a lipid soluble, non-ionic compound, is rapidly absorbed into the bloodstream by diffusion across the gastric mucosa. Weak acids are also well absorbed through the lining of the stomach, while weak bases are absorbed mainly in the intestine. Drugs that are ionized, or lipid insoluble, for example, quaternary ammonium compounds and streptomycin, are poorly absorbed in the digestive tract, and must be administered by injection. There are several disadvantages to the injection of drugs. Strict asepsis must be maintained in order to avoid infection, an unintentional intravascular injection may occur, injection may be painful, and it is difficult for the patient. Parenteral administration is also more expensive.
Under normal circumstances, intact dietary lipids, mostly triglycerides and diglyceride phospholipids, are not readily absorbed through the intestinal mucosa. Phospholipids are present physiologically in the gut as phosphatidycholine, phosphatidylethanolamine, phosphatidylinositol, phosphatidylserine, phosphatidylglycerol, and phosphatidic acid. The normal physiological mechanism for lipid absorption requires conversion of the phosphatidyl forms of phospholipid to lysophospholipids, by removal of the sn-2 acyl group by the hydrolytic action of the pancreatic enzyme phospholipase A.sub.2 on the sn-2 acyl ester bond. Conversion of lipids to phospholipids and then to lysophospholipids thus provides the normal mechanism for absorption and transport of lipids from the gut, and accounts for the uptake of several grams of phospholipid per day.
It would be therapeutically useful to convert drugs that are not absorbed through the intestine because of their chemical structure to orally bioavailable prodrug forms, thus eliminating the inconvenience and expense of parenteral administration of these drugs.